QUIMERA
by Gaya
Summary: Harry y Hermione descubren en su quinto año que hay mas entre ellos que amistad. Justo cuando creen tener lo que simpre soñaron, descubrirán que la lucha contra el mal nunca acaba. Quimera: la historia de los sueños hechos realidad


1.Detrás de la cicatriz  
  
Un trueno resonó al mismo tiempo que el inquilino de la habitación más chica del segundo piso del numero 4 de Privet Drive, Little Whining en Surrey, despertaba. Se llevo la mano a la frente, justo en donde tenía la cicatriz, justo en donde el dolor lo corroía. El pelo negro azabache, rebelde como siempre, fue lo primero que logro divisar al acercarse al espejo que estaba en el armario, frente a su cama. Una par de ojos verde brillante, que denotaban inseguridad y nerviosismo; observaron por un segundo el cuerpo delgado del muchacho, quien sonrió un poco, al darse cuenta que todas esas tareas caseras que este verano le habían hecho hacer sus familiares, le habían dado como resultado un muy buen tono muscular. Así que a sus cercanos quince años, podía haber pensado que era normal. Pero era eso justamente eso lo que lo hacía un muchacho muy especial: su falta absoluta de normalidad. No sólo era un muchacho valiente, tenaz, habilidoso, inteligente, leal y justo, Harry Potter era un mago, sí, un mago, y uno de los más famosos. Aproximadamente hace veinticinco años, Voldemort (Tom Sorvolo Ryddle, en sus tiempos de estudiante) había decidido que estaba destinado a ser el mago más poderoso de su época, por lo que se dedico a buscar seguidores, amedrentar a sus enemigos y sobre todo a descubrir la clave de la inmortalidad, lo que le brindaría poderes infinitos y un reino por siempre. Voldemort únicamente tenía un obstáculo: Albus Dumbledore (Orden de Merlín Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos) Director de Hogwarts, Colegio de Magia y Hechicería a donde Harry asistía. Dumbledore había reunido a los mejores magos y brujas de la región en un grupo llamado "la Orden del Phoenix". Aurores, brujos del ministerio, maestros e incluso el padrino de Harry, Sirius Black, habían pertenecido a este grupo. Así que mientras Voldemort intentaba destruir a Dumbledore, éste intentaba acabar con su régimen de terror. Irónicamente había sido Harry, el que había detenido a Voldermot. Hace casi quince años, El que no debe ser nombrado (muchos temían tanto al mago tenebroso, que incluso procuraban no decir su nombre), se acerco al Valle de Godric, lugar donde se encontraba el hogar de James y Lily Potter. Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta porque trataba de matarlos, pero ese 31 de Octubre, Voldemort lanzó una maldición muy poderosa y letal que acabo con la vida del padre de Harry, a continuación hizo algo que Harry no lograba entender: insistió a Lily Potter que se hiciera a un lado para poder matar al pequeño. Ante la rotunda negativa de la Sra. Potter, Voldemort la mato. Al dirigir su varita hacia Harry y lanzar la letal maldición, Voldemort encontró su derrota (al menos temporal, pues alguno de los experimentos que había llevado a cabo, resulto y por lo tanto, aunque quedo reducido a sombras y se encontraba muy debilitado, seguía vivo.) Harry fue enviado con los únicos parientes que le quedaban: Los Dursley. Vernon, Petunia y Dudley. Sometido a los malos tratos y exigencias de (al parecer de Harry) los muggles más tontos y viles del planeta, el chico paso casi diez años en el abandono y el descuido total. Fue hasta su undécimo cumpleaños cuando Rubeus Hagrid, guardián de los terrenos y llaves de Hogwarts, le reveló su autentico origen. Una vez recuperado de la impresión que se llevo al ver al semigigante derrumbar la puerta y de escuchar que no era un simple muggle (persona no mágica) Harry solo podía pensar en la esperanza que le acababan de brindar. Harry detuvo todas las imágenes que le venían a la mente al recordar sus primeros cuatro años en Hogwarts: su verdadero hogar. Cuando conoció a su archí enemigo, cuando descubrió el quidditch y lo bueno que era en ello, la primera vez que se enfrento con lo que quedaba de Voldemort e impidió que robara la piedra Filosofal de Nicolás Flamel, todo en el primer año. Así que no se sorprendió cuando en su segundo curso se abrió la cámara secreta y el terror que ésta contenía. La forma en que todos habían creído que él era el heredero de Salazar Slytherin porque podía hablar parsél, la lengua de las serpientes. Su segundo encuentro con Voldemort, aunque había sido con el Voldemort del pasado: Tom Ryddle. Supuso que al comenzar el tercer año las cosas mejorarían, pero fue durante ese curso cuando descubrió que Sirius Black, a quien la comunidad mágica consideraba el brazo derecho de Voldemort, seguía siendo uno de los aliados de Harry y que quien en realidad era el Traidor, era Colagusano, antiguo amigo de Sirius, James y Remus Lupin, quien en ese año fue maestro de Harry y le ayudo a combatir a los dementores, convirtiéndose en uno de los adultos favoritos de Harry. Sin embargo nada de lo que había vivido los tres primeros cursos lo había preparado para lo que había vivido justo el año anterior. Como resultado de un plan que tenía como objetivo, restituir a Voldemort todo su poder, Harry había resultado elegido campeón de Hogwarts para representar al Colegio en el famoso Torneo de los Tres Magos. Mentiras, peleas, odio, tristeza e incluso muerte acontecieron en ese curso. Cedric Diggory, capitán del equipo de Quidditch de la casa Hufflepuff, había muerto a manos de Colagusano. Eso le dolía muchísimo a Harry, pues se sentía culpable de su muerte. Voldemort había recuperado su cuerpo, gracias en parte a la sangre robada a Harry. Sumergido en sus pensamientos, recordó su sueño: Volaba en su bella Saeta de Fuego cuando de pronto veía a su lado a una muchacha bellísima, ambos miraban a alguien que caía, sin sentido... Tenían que alcanzarlo y salvarlo, pero no podía, aunque sentía el viento en su cara... la vida de él dependía de ellos. Miraba hacia el suelo y entonces lo veía: Voldemort iba a matarlo... levanto su varita en dirección al muchacho y pronunciaba: Avada Kedevara y justo cuando parecía que el muchacho moriría, ellos hacían algún tipo de magia que no sólo detenía su caída, sino que acabaría con su enemigo mortal, miraba directamente hacia esos ojos fríos... Pero en ese momento despertó... Harry sabía muy bien que de no haber sido por sus dos mejores amigos, ahora no estaría con vida. Ronald Weasley, el sexto hijo de los Weasley (la familia de magos favorita de Harry) era un joven alto, pecoso y de pelo pelirrojo. Aunque distraído y muy divertido, Ron era lo más cercano a un hermano que Harry tenía. Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred y George: los gemelos, y Ginny, eran los hermanos de Ron. Harry los adoraba, y aunque Ginny sentía por Harry más que amistad, él los quería como a la familia que nunca había tenido. Gracias a Ron Harry podía presumir de horas y horas de diversión. Con él podía hablar de todo y sabía que siempre recibiría el apoyo incondicional de Ron, pues a pesar de no sacar excelentes notas, ya era un buen mago, por supuesto no tan bueno como Hermione... Hermione Granger, Hermione... ¿por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella? Se preguntó Harry. El y Hermione se conocían de pies a cabeza. Hermione sabía lo que él pensaba con tan solo mirarlo a los ojos. Para él, Hermione había siempre sido como su hermana, pero... ¿por qué no puedo quitarme ese beso de la cabeza?, Pensó Harry. Al llegar a la estación de King Cross, Hermione, siempre efusiva y tierna, había dado a Harry, un dulce beso en la mejilla, en señal de apoyo a todo lo que había sucedido ese año. Había sido tan solo un detalle pequeñito, y sin embargo hizo que Harry se olvidará de todo lo que había pasado. Fue como medicina para su destrozado corazón y desde entonces solo podía pensar en lo fantástica que era Hermione. 


End file.
